Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori: Aftermath
by lovecartoonsandanime
Summary: This is about the lives of the victims in Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori after they sent the people to Hell. Sequel of Celestialfae's story Jigoku Shoujo Season 1 Afermath
1. Science is not a plaything Mika Onda

**This is about how I think how the lives of victims, who used the Jigoku Shoujo website in Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori, went afterwards.**

 **Sequel to Jigoku Shoujo Season 1 Aftermath from** Celestialfae

 **I do not own Jigoku Shoujo.**

* * *

 **Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori: Aftermath**

 **Science is not a play thing-Maki Onda**

A lesson in science was about to start and in came the teacher. The teacher was a woman, in the end of her twenties, names Maki Onda. Maki Onda was a good science teacher and the students loved to learn science from her especially when it came to experimenting. Maki-sensei was careful when it came to experimenting with chemicals and things, making sure that nothing bad went wrong. Most importantly she always checked to see if students were doing anything silly and dangerous with the experiments. She had seen students who wanted to mess around with science experiments and she had told the students all the time that science, especially chemistry, is not a play thing.

Maki Onda loved to teach science, whether it was biology, chemistry and physics. But of course there was a time when she had been scared of it and that was because of her old science teacher Eiko Kamishiro. When she was a student, Maki got bullied by having caterpillars in her desk, having staplers stuck to her jumper and being locked in the showers. That time was terrible for Maki and then her school friend Hitomi Nakase helped her find out that Eiko Kamishiro was the one bullying her. The reason why her teacher did that because the teacher found it amusing, playing pranks on her like that was like an experiment finding out how Maki reacted to the pranks. It seemed that Eiko Kamishiro was a mad scientist who found experimenting on people fun. Why, she even liked to pour acid on people and hear them scream. To Eiko-sensei Science was her toy, especially when playing it on and with other people.

Not wanting to be bullied anymore Maki Onda typed in Eiko Kamishiro's name in the hell girl website. Even though Ai Emma told her that she would be sent to hell after she died, Maki didn't want Eiko Kamishiro to have fun with her experimenting anymore and she sent her teacher to hell.

Maki Onda never forgot that time and knew she would end up in hell one day because of what she did. But she didn't regret it. Eiko Kamishiro was in hell and wouldn't bully and eperimented her or any other people ever again. All Maki could do now was living a full life as a science teacher and reminding students to never treat science as a play thing.

* * *

 **Becoming a science teacher was all I could think of for Maki Onda from episode 1. I reckon that the teacher borrowed Hitomi's stapler to do the sticking the staplers to Maki's jumper which I believe is how Hitomi found out the teacher was bullying Maki.**

 **I hope it's alright with you** Celestialfae that I write this sequel to your story.


	2. Rest in peace Sumire Yayoi Kurayoshi

**This is about how I think how the lives of victims, who used the Jigoku Shoujo website in Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori, went afterwards.**

 **Sequel to Jigoku Shoujo Season 1 Aftermath from** Celestialfae

 **I do not own Jigoku Shoujo.**

* * *

 **Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori: Aftermath**

 **Rest in Peace Now Sumire-** **Yayoi Kurayoshi**

Today a funeral was happening at a funeral home. This funeral was for a girl named Sumire Kurayoshi. A couple of months ago Sumire went missing and her family, especially her parents, were desperate to find her. Days went by and her parents still couldn't find her even when they tried to ask for help by sending out missing papers of Sumire. They didn't know what had happened to her, except her big sister Yayoi.

One day Yayoi found out what had happened to her little sister in illusions. She saw that one the day she went missing she was kidnapped, raped, stuffed into a suitcase and then thrown into the bottom of the lake. Because of her death Sumire became a lost soul looking for revenge against the one who murdered her. She managed to contact her sister by leaving her memories and illusions of how cold and dark it was in the lake.

Yayoi blamed herself for what happened to Sumire because she had an argument with her the day she went missing. The two sisters were walking home, but Sumire wanted to take a taxi because she was tired. This made Yayoi cross with her because she acted like a whiny baby most of the time. Still Sumire wanted to take a taxi and so the sisters split up with each other to get home. Unfortunately being a hitch hiker led Sumire to her death by the man who picked her up in his car.

After seeing what happened to Sumire in the illusions, Yayoi used the hell girl correspondence website to send the murderer. Even though Ai warned her she would go to hell too after she died, Yayoi wished to exact revenge for Sumire. Besides she believed it was her fault that Sumire died and felt she deserved it. So Yayoi pulled the string off the doll and sent the murderer to hell.

Weeks after that, a report said that eight suitcases, with dead bodies inside of them, were found in the lake by divers. One of them revealed to be Sumire's dead body and the police showed it to her family. The parents were very upset to know their daughter was dead. Yayoi looked upset too; despite she already knew her sister was dead. She never told anyone, not even her parents, about the illusions she had of her dead sister because she knew that no one would believe her.

It wasn't just Sumire that was found dead in the suitcase; the murderer had killed seven women too. He was truly a real ladies killer. Police went in search for him at once, but they could never find him because Yayoi had sent him to hell. Now that murderer wouldn't any other woman ever again.

So the funeral was not just for Sumire; it was also for the other women the murderer had killed. Friends and families mourned for them. Yayoi sat quietly with her parents, praying for Sumire. "You have been found now and that murderer is in hell now, rest now Sumire" she whispered. She hoped that Sumire would rest in peace now in heaven.

* * *

 **I reckon that someone will find Sumire's body in the lake because you do get divers who swim in lakes. I also reckon that this crazy murderer must have killed other girls too.**


	3. Her Kei-Chan Tae Sakairi

**This is about how I think how the lives of victims, who used the Jigoku Shoujo website in Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori, went afterwards.**

 **Sequel to Jigoku Shoujo Season 1 Aftermath from** Celestialfae

 **I do not own Jigoku Shoujo.**

* * *

 **Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori: Aftermath**

 **Her Kei-chan- Tae Sakairi**

At a high school a boyfriend and a girlfriend came out together. The girl was Tae Sakairi and her boyfriend was her neighbour who looked like her deceased friend Kei.

When Tae first met her neighbour she thought that Kei had come back to her as a reincarnation. But she realized right away that he wasn't him, even if they did look like twins. Of course it made her sad to understand that Kei was dead and would never come back to her. Another sad thing was she wasn't going to see him in heaven after she died. This was because she had sent Kei's ex-girlfriend Yumie Hanamura to hell using the hell girl website. Yumie was unfaithful to Kei and cheated on him with another guy, she even didn't care about his death. That made Tae angry and she pulled the string on Yumie.

Despite of what had happened and other things Tae found happiness and comfort with the neighbour. Slowly but surely Tae began to have feelings for him. She was afraid of admitting them because she felt she was betraying Kei, but because her fear had caused Kei to die she decided to not let it ruin her happiness again.

So now Tae was the girlfriend of her neighbour. And despite he could never really replace her beloved Kei-chan; at least she wouldn't be alone in her life.

* * *

 **I reckon that Tea did end up falling for the neighbour that looked like Kei in the end.**


	4. Paying for his crimes Shuichi Yagisawa

**This is about how I think how the lives of victims, who used the Jigoku Shoujo website in Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori, went afterwards.**

 **Sequel to Jigoku Shoujo Season 1 Aftermath from** Celestialfae

 **I do not own Jigoku Shoujo.**

* * *

 **Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori: Aftermath**

 **Paying for his crimes- Shuichi Yagisawa**

In a jail cell sat a sad looking man; Shuichi Yagisawa. He was in jail to pay for his crimes. Half a year ago he murdered a man named Sakuma because of money. The story is after Shuichi, Sakuma and Hhouki teamed up to steal money and got 20 million yen Hhouki betrayed both Shuichi and Sakuma. Hhouki threatened Shuichi to kill Sakuma, because he believed he would tattle tale, otherwise Shuichi wouldn't get his share of the money. But in the end Hhouki didn't give Shuichi his share. The worst part was Hhouki told Shuichi's wife Chinami about her husband killing another man and it caused her to fall into a coma from distress and shock. Chinami was very ill and Shuichi needed the money for the hospital, so he ended up borrowing it from people instead.

Shuichi couldn't forgive Hhouki for betraying him and telling his wife, so he pulled the string and sent Hhouki to hell. In the end Chinami ended up losing her memories of her husband, which upset Shuichi greatly. All he hoped for that she would forgive him for everything. But the sadness didn't end there; she died from her illness not long after that. As for Hhouki's host club; it was closed down since Hhouki was in hell.

After his wife died Shuichi turned himself over to the police and confessed everything of what both he and Hhouki did. With Chinami no longer alive anymore, there was nothing for Shuichi to do in his life anymore. So Shuichi wound up in prison. As for his debts; his house was sold and the police had him work in various places until he paid them all off. Shuichi didn't mind that he was going to stay in prison for life; he knew that he deserved it after everything that he had done because of his greed and stupidity.

All Shuichi could do now was pay for his crimes in jail and wait for the day that he had to pay for his sins in hell. He also prayed that Chinami was happy in heaven and would watch him from up there always, even if he was never going to join her.

* * *

 **I don't know what illness Chinami had in the anime, but I reckon she would have died from it and I also reckon Shuichi would have turned in as soon as she died..**


End file.
